So Much For My Own Life
by TheirsALittleEvilInEveryone
Summary: Well, Sakura wants to be a student at The Ninja Academy High School, but her perents want her to become a doctor, what's the real reason they want Sakura to be a doctor so bad? read to find out, please R&R! Rated T for safety. DISCUNTINUED, SORRY
1. Chapter 1

-1**Summary:**

Sakura always dreamed of becoming a ninja student at the Ninja Academy High School, but their was one thing in her way and that was her parents who wants her to become a doctor, what happens when her parents get pissed of and sends her away so she wont be able to go to the Ninja Academy? Read this and find out, R&R please…first Naruto fic.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BE--**

"shuddup, ya stupid alarm clock" said a girl apparently under the covers, _'I don't even know why I need an alarm, I still have two more days before summer break ends' _she thought sleepily. Then suddenly she heard, "Sakura! Get up sweetie time for breakfast!" yelled her mother from downstairs, "But Mom…!" she wined, "no buts missy unless it your butt comin' downstairs" her mother said very loudly. The pink haired girl got up from bed and got dressed, she put on a baby blue tank top and some jean shorts, as she walked downstairs she heard her mom call her name again.

"Sakura! If you don't-" she was cut off when Sakura came down the stairs, "Mom! I'm right here" she sat down on the table and saw her father reading the newspaper, "Umm, mom, dad…I wanted to talk about going to the Ninja Academy, it's really cool there and they teach so many awesome moves and-"

"Sakura, how many times do we have to tell you…no talking about being a ninja, your becoming a doctor and that's that" said her father, Sakura looked down at the table and just sat there, "listen Sakura, we just need you to become a doctor okay? It's very important that you do okay?" he said looking at her.

"but why? How come you wont let me do what I want to do?!" she nearly yelled, "why cant you except that I don't want to be a doctor?" she looked at her mom and dad.

"you'll find out sooner or later okay, can we please change the subject?" asked her Sakura's mom.

"But…I wanna become a ninja and someday a-" she got interrupted by her dad, "Sakura I've heard enough, one more word about becoming a ninja and your grounded" her father said strictly, Sakura knew she was pushing her luck but she had to try.

"okay, I'm sorry I lost my temper…but can you at least let me go there for one year and then-"

"that's it, Sakura I've heard enough…pack your bags, your going to go to medical school in Hokkaido, your going to live with your grandmother…go pack your bags!" yelled her father.

"But dad!" she looked at him with angry eyes, "you never let me decided things for my own, you always make the decision for me! I HATE YOU!" she ran upstairs tears staining her pretty face, she went to her closet and packed her bags. To Sakura it seemed that her parents were planning on sending to Hokkaido because they had the tickets at the end of the day, this was it she was leaving tomorrow and she was going to some stupid medical school.

**The Next Day:**

Sakura and her parents arrived an hour and a half after they left there house, "well see you on breaks Sakura, we'll miss you" said her mother hugging her, but of course Sakura didn't hug back she just stood there not even moving, her dad said goodbye and gave her a pat on the head, she swatted his hand away, grabbed her luggage and got on the plane, she arrived at about 5:30 and went to her grandmothers house, she knocked on the door and waited, then the door opened and there stood a little girl with brown hair in two cut little curled pig-tails,

"hi! Auntie Sakura" said the cute little girl.

"hey, Mia" , _'guess I'm not the only sent here by evil parents'_ , "so did you get sent here as punishment too?" she asked.

"no, I came to visit grandma" she explained, well as best as a six year old could do anyway. Sakura went inside and say hello to her grandmother then went to her now _new_ room, _'**sigh… **why do they want me to become a doctor so bad? I just don't get it…'_, "why is it so important" she now said to no one in particular. She jumped when someone answered back to her,

"I don't know, but is there a reason why your talking to yourself?" asked a guy who looked 2 years older than her standing at her door.

"Excuse me Kyo, but is there a reason, **you **are standing in front of my bedroom door?" asked Sakura, who wasn't in the mood to be joked around with her cousin.

"well, if you weren't talking to yourself and attracting people's attention when they walk by, then maybe I wouldn't e standing here" he said while smirking, then Sakura got up and slammed the door right in his face, "HEY! THAT ALMOST HIT ME!" Sakura heard Kyo say behind the door.

"Well, if you weren't so annoying and just left me alone, I wouldn't have slammed it that hard" said Sakura, who was walking to her bed.

"What are you saying? That you would've slammed it anyway?" he asked, while trying to unlock the door.

"Exactly, now can you please leave?" she waited for and answer and when she heard non, she opened the door and looked both ways she turned around and saw her cousin reading her diary, she could hear him say, "dear diary today I asked my parents if-OOOF- he didn't get to read on because Sakura tackled him to the ground.

**Meanwhile Downstairs:**

Sakura's grandma was in the kitchen washing some dishes with her daughter (A/N: No, not Sakura's mom, Sakura's aunt) when they heard a crash upstairs, then they heard, "KYO! YOU ASSHOLE GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!" yelled Sakura from upstairs,

"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST! NAH, NAH, NAH, NAH, NAH!" said Kyo, who was now running,

"YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE, GIVE ME THAT BACK YOU IMMATURE MOTHER FUCKER!" yelled Sakura, Sakura's grandma looked at her daughter,

"my, my Sakura sure has a colorful vocabulary" (A/N: Sorry for such bad language, that's why this is rated T, anyway Sakura's pissed off so u can kinda tell why she would cuss) They listened more vigilantly, there was silence then!BOOM! CRASH! BREAK! They looked at each other than ran to the living room, and saw a big hole on the ceiling, (A/N: Basically, Sakura tackled Kyo so hard they broke the floor and landed in the living room, they were upstairs)

"Alright you two that's enough!" yelled Kyo's mother, "You are going to clean this mess up and repair the ceiling, or floor…well whatever it is, and…Kyo give Sakura back her diary!" she said as she grabbed it from his hands.

"Dam! It was just getting good too" he whined, so for a few hours Sakura and Kyo worked on fixing the big hole they had created, "man you really did it this time Sakura, now I'm grounded **and** have to fix this hole" he continued whining.

"Shuddup, you ain't the only who has to fix this dam hole, plus you deserved it…you're the one who got me angry and read my diary" she said punching him in the back of the head. They didn't finished the job, until late like 9:20, "dam, I am beat…I gotta go to bed" she walked two doors down, opened it and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

**WAKE UP!**

**WAKE UP!**

**WAK---**

"Dammit, will ya shut up you dam alarm!" Sakura was about to go back to sleep when all of a sudden,

**SHUTTING UP**

**SHUTTING UP **

**SHUT-----**

Sakura got up unplugged the annoying alarm clock and threw it out the window, the she heard, **SORRY! SORRY! SO- **!CRASH! Sakura smirked, "good riddance" she was about to lay down on her bed when, "Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" she groaned and put on jeans shorts and a overly sized white shirt, she came downstairs and ate breakfast, "gramma, I'm gonna go and do a little looking around, do you mind?" she asked washing the dishes she used.

"not at all, but remember you have to be here by 5, so you can work on your application for that medical school for high school students" Sakura rolled her eyes, but replied "I know, I know" then she put on her shoes and walked outside, _'so, this is where my new life is gonna start…here in little ole Hokkaido! We'll they better watch out because Sakura Haruno is in town' _she thought as she looked at her surroundings which was a field full of colorful flowers, no trees in site and mountains as far as the eye could see, yup this was going to be an interesting week…not that she planned to stay long, anyway.

Alright sorry if it short, but this is barely the beginning, so it's like an intro. Anyway please review, this is my first Naruto fic!


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Hey! I'm back with the second chapter! I'm supposed to be working on a different story, but I'm having some trouble with it, but I did out in a new chapter that counts for something! Right I don't own Naruto either.**

Sakura walked down the road that had been created because it was walked on too much, she wondered what would happen if she followed her parents wish and what would happen to her, she also wondered what would happen if she were to go to the ninja academy, she listed the pro's and con's of which she was going to follow, "I mean I really love my parents and even if I don't show it I still care" she said to herself, she sighed she knew what she had to do, but then in her head, _'_

_WHAT! Your giving up just like that! Remember why you're here they sent you here so you wont be able to go to the Ninja Academy! The only thing in your life you ever wanted…well except for the pony you wanted when you were 3, but that's besides the point' _Sakura laughed at her own conscience, "I guess your right" she said, _'Damn right, I'm right!' _she laughed again and then she heard someone say,

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" said a guy behind Sakura, she turned around and looked at who had just insulted her, she saw a guy with reddish/brownish hair wearing a brown shirt with some baggy black shirt, a girl with blond hair wearing a very light purple shirt and a skirt that reached just above the knee, and a guy with, well Sakura couldn't really see his hair it was covered, _'who the hell are these guys?'_ she thought, _'is that make-up? On…a guy!?'_ Sakura looked at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked a little creeped out that a guy would be wearing make-up.

"no, we were just passing by and happened to hear you talking to yourself" said the guy with reddish/brownish hair, Sakura blush and extended her hand, "h-hi, I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno" he took her hand, "hi, I'm Garra, this is Temari and that's Kunkuro" she both waved at her, "Hi! Nice to meet you Sakura!" said Temari.

"H-hi, sorry for asking, but is Kunkuro gay?" she asked nervously looking at him, apparently he heard her, Temari started to laugh.

"Don't worry your not the only one to ask that, no his not gay, we go to the Ninja Academy back in Tokyo, there are different villages there, you know how academy's have dorm?" Sakura nodded and Temari continued, "well, in the Ninja Academy, they have villages and we are from the sand village and he wear the "makeup" so you say, to honor our village, do you get it?" she said looking at Sakura who was still trying to process the information.

"Okay, I think I get…I cant believe you guys are from Ninja Academy, I've wanted to go there since was a kid, but my parents never let me", _'that's why I'm planning to…**run away**'_ she thought.

"Sakura, you okay? You looked like were a little out of it" asked Garra and Temari.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something, hey you guys wanna come over my grandma's house? Cause I was hoping you guys could tell me more about Ninja Academy" she asked pleadingly. Temari and Garra looked at Kunkuro a little nervous, he sighed then smiled,

"sounds like fun" they all smile and headed to Sakura's grandma's house. They arrived in a few minutes and Sakura greeted her grandmother,

"Hello, Grandmother I invited a few friends over, is that okay?" she saw her nod and her new friends came upstairs with her, Sakura saw Kyo walking towards them,

"Kyo, I swear if you bug my new friends I will hire someone to beat you up, then personally kill you after" she glared at him and he ran downstairs mumbling something about bitchy cousins and how they keep having PMS' **(A/N: Girls you should know what PMS stands for, if you don't good for you)** They went inside Sakura's room and started talking about Ninja Academy, which made Sakura want to go even more, which made her want to leave as soon as possible, which was not good if her parents find out, she ignored the feeling of betrayal and continued listening to the fascinating stories her 3 new friends had to tell. Sakura, Garra, Temari, and Kunkuro went downstairs after all the cool awesome stories they told her, as they walked down the stairs Sakura tripped and on something and fell the rest of the way down, Temari had a worried look, Garra had an anime sweet drop, and Kunkuro was trying so hard not to laugh, she got up quickly, then she heard laughter beside her…and guess who she saw…Kyo. She gave him a look and he sorta got scared, she turned to her 3 friends, "excuse me, this will just take a moment" she smiled so innocently and sweetly, "Kyo…" then her expression changed **(A/N: she's already looking at Kyo)**

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KILL SLOWLY AND PIANFULLY!!" Sakura yelled and started beating the crap out of Kyo. (A/N: she tripped because Kyo took a broomstick and tripped her with it) meanwhile her 3 new friends were all thinking, _'man, wouldn't want to get her mad at me'_ they watched her as she beat the crap out of her oh so charming cousin. Sakura returned to her friends and smiled sweetly, "so you guys wanna stay for dinner?" she asked, she heard Kunkuro mumble something that sounded like, man does she get mood swings, she gave him a glare that would keep the devil up at night **(A/N: devil wakes up seeing Sakura's death glare, he shudders and tries to go back to sleep, but it was no use, sorry back to the point)**

"what was that Kunkuro?" she asked as she grinded her teeth, "nothing!" he said a little scared of Sakura now.

"oh! Okay so you wanna stay for dinner?" she smiled again, then she heard Kunkuro mumble, god what a ditz, then she punched Kunkuro, he looked at his brother and sister for help, they had the face of, 'your on you own brother' and they continued walking downstairs. They eventually finished dinner and her 3 friends went home, she had figured out the lived near her and they could hang out when they wanted, so her 3 new friends went home and Sakura went to bed, but as soon as she turned around she came face to face, (A/N: well in this case face to board) with a project board, she pulled it down and saw her cousin in back of it, "YOU ASSHOLE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" she started chasing him and he tried to explain.

"I SWEAR! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he begged Sakura, but she wasn't listening, so after a few bruises and a few cuts, and I'm talking about Kyo here, Sakura went to bed dreaming of what it would be like to go to the Ninja Academy in Tokyo.

**That's all I can come up with, there was more, but my damn computer didn't save the stupid ending, anyway please review. Come on don't be stingy!**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Hey! I'm back with the new chapter…sorry it took so long for me to update, I got grounded from the computer and I couldn't update, please don't hate me. Anyway here's the next chappy for So Much For My Life! Hope enjoy it! Oh! And I forgot to thank my reviewers!! Thank you to: cherryblossom222, pinky101, XXRedWolfXX**  
**Bloody Red Vampire, you guys are awesome!**

Sakura was sleeping like a baby having a wonderful dream about, well who knows what. She woke after a few minutes and looked at the time, but she just remembered she threw out that annoying clock alarm out the window, literally. She looked at her watch and it read 8:45am, "Damn, I didn't think it was this early" she walked into the bathroom and took a 25 minute shower, after what happened last night she could still feel dry blood on her. She came out of the bathroom already dressed and ready to go to study to become a doctor, well at least that's what Sakura's grandmother thought she was going to do today. The truth was she was going to go looking for a job.

Sakura walked down the dirt road that lead to the other part of town, she was looking at signs for "help wanted" she looked everywhere, she was about to give up when she heard someone call her name, she turned around and saw Temari, "oh, hey Temari what's up?" she asked.

"oh, nothing just the sky" said Temari while pointing upwards, they both laughed. Temari stopped laughing and looked at Sakura. "hey, I went over your house and found out you weren't there, so I asked your grandmother told me you went to school, I know I haven't known you that long, but I knew you weren't going to school" Sakura smiled and looked at her, "so, what are you really doing?" asked Temari.

"oh, well…okay I really want to go to Ninja Academy, right?" Temari nodded, Sakura continued, "well, I was hoping I could raise enough money to book a flight and ditch Hokkaido, I'm tired of always obeying my parents…it's time for a change and I'll be the one who's gonna do the changing…not my parents" she said with such confident, it wasn't funny.

Temari looked at her and with the anime sweet drop, "okay, so you looking for a job?" she asked, Sakura nodded and she continued, "well, I think I have a job for you" she said.

"you do? Oh my god thank you very much!" Temari smiled again and she started to drag Sakura somewhere. It was only a few minutes and Temari and Sakura arrived at a…well best guess was that it was a jungle, "hey, why are we at a jungle?" asked Sakura.

Temari had a anime sweat drop again, "uh, Sakura it may look like a jungle, but its actually a… **(A/N: dramatic pause…JK)**…a shrine" Sakura fell anime style.

"that…is a shrine?" she asked in disbelief, it looked like a jungle there were vines everywhere, the trees looked like they haven't been taken care of in more than a century, you could barely see the so called shrine, the grass was way too long and everything looked like it's been her since the 18th century, "ho-how are we supposed to get in?" she asked nervously. Temari looked for something in her bag, then she took out a what looked like a giant knife, "so, do you always carry giant knives with you or what?" Sakura asked with an anime sweat drop on her. Temari slashed there way through and to Sakura's surprise the inside was amazing, there was a small pond next to two separated stone benches, and around the house were bunches of roses, and all sorts of flowers. There was a swing fit for four people, there was a garden in the backyard and a mini shrine in the back and front yard. "wow, this place is beautiful" said Sakura in awe.

"see…things don't always turn out as they seem, Sakura" they knocked at the shrine door, a few minutes later and elderly women who looked like she was in her late 50's came to the door, "hey, grandma I found you a helper for the shrine" said Temari. They came inside and started to talk for a bit about her salary, she was going to get paid 10 dollars per hour. After almost an hour Temari and Sakura went to a noodle shop, Sakura ordered udon noodles and Temari ordered soba noodles, "man Naruto would freak if he was here with us" said Temari who didn't notice that she said that out loud.

"Naruto?…doesn't that mean fish cake?" asked Sakura who was confused, why would fish cake be happy to be here? She was so busy asking herself questions that were never going to get answered, when all of a sudden Temari started laughing hysterically, Sakura looked at her like she was crazy, "something wrong Temari?" she asked backing away a little.

"no, it's just that you know how I was taking about Naruto?" Sakura nodded and Temari continued, "well, he's one of my friends from Ninja Academy, he's obsessed with raman, and were in a noodle shop, it just reminded me of him" explained Temari.

Sakura nodded and said, "come on Temari lets go!" she said getting up, Temari looked at her, then her noodles and then back at Sakura, "come on! Let's go!"

"go? Go where?" she asked still eating her soba noodles. Sakura explained to her that she was supposed to back by lunch because her grandmother usually gives her lunch when she was little, Temari nodded and finished her noodles in one gulp, Sakura had an anime sweat drop, but ignored the fact that what Temari did was physically impossible. They arrived at Sakura's well Sakura's grandmother's house a few minutes later, Sakura waved at her grandmother, grabbed her lunch and was out the door in 2 seconds flat, she grabbed Temari's arm and ran, "geez Sakura! Just pull my arm out of it's sockets why don't cha!" yelled Temari.

"sorry, kind of in a hurry" she stopped running and turned to Temari, "hey where are your brother's by the way?" she asked barely noticing that they weren't with them **(A/N: a little slow right now) **"oh, well umm…Kunkuro is still a little freaked out by you, and Garra was too lazy to get his lazy ass up" she explained. Sakura nodded and they went to the park to hang out.

**Later That Day:**

Sakura came home really late, late enough that her grandmother yelled at her, Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to go upstairs, "Sakura! Were not done here" yelled her grandmother,

"really? Because I think so" she only took 3 steps up the stairs when her grandmother said something,

"Sakura! Come back here! I'm not done with you, where have you been?!" she yelled, "I don't have to explain anything to you! Your not my mom! because and my real mom sent me here, and I hope she's missing me right now and regretting sending me here because I certainly could care less about her! _Or_ my so called father!" she yelled!

"you will not talk to me like that! At least until you are under _my_ roof!" her grandmother yelled, Sakura ignored her climbed upstairs, she only needed to take on more step to get upstairs then yelled,

"well if you don't want me here so bad maybe I'll leave!" then she went to her room she looked around and started packing, she climbed out of her window and she a made piece sign and yelled silently said, "see ya…Grandma" she landed perfectly on the ground, she took out her phone and dialed a number, "hello? Temari?…yeah it's me Sakura…can I come over tonight?…it's a long story… thanks!" she hung up and arrived at Temari's vacation house in a minute flat,

"dang Sakura did you run here or somethin?" asked Temari, "yeah sort of" said Sakura who was really exhausted.

**A/N: I'm having writers block and I just wanted to update soon, I'm sorry if it's short, don't kill me! Alright see ya'll later!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! I'M SO SORRY, I LOADED WITH SO MUCH WORK, I JUST GRADUATED AND I NEEDED TO FINISH SOME THINGS AT SCHOOL AND YEAH REALLY HECTIC BUT I'M BACK AND I AM SO SORRY! AGAIN SO SORRY!**

Sakura has just run away from her grandmother's house and she is staying over Temari's house.

Sakura entered Temari's house, and she found Garra sitting on the couch watching some anime show, Kunkuro was in the kitchen getting some food, Kunkuro and Garra looked at her, then Kunkuro hid behind Garra just as Garra stood up, "Temari! What is _**she**_ doing her?" asked a really frightened Kunkuro.

Temari rolled her eyes at her "make-up wearing" so called brother, "would you please relax, she's only staying here cause she had a fight with her grandmother…" by the time Temari was done finishing her explanation Garra went upstairs and Kunkuro was left unprotected, "oh well in that case…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started running around the house then he came to where Sakura and Temari was at, he stopped and he also stopped screaming.

He looked at the two, "excuse me" they moved aside then Kunkuro started yelling…ahem screaming like a girl…ahem, Sakura had and anime sweat drop, but she and Temari went upstairs anyway, they bumped into Garra, "I fixed the guestroom for ya" he said to Sakura, she smiled and said thanks. Meanwhile Kunkuro was still running around screaming-I mean yelling- "so, I guess he rubs off on ya huh?" Temari and Garra looked at each other then at Sakura, "no" was their reply. Sakura in her temporary bedroom, it was getting late, Temari and Garra were asleep, Kunkuro was still yelling, but he was in his room, and fate was so much on her side that her room was connected right next to his, Sakura was writing in her journal when she heard the door pull open at Kunkuro's bedroom, then came the!BOOM! Then the !CRASH! The door slammed then outside you heard Temari's voice from her bedroom, "you deserved whatever ya got Kunkuro! Maybe that'll make ya shuttup!" **(A/N: Garra was the one who beat the crap out of Kunkuro)**

**Sakura's POV:**

After the little scene outside with the beating and the yelling and…oh boy…I continued to write in my journal, I began to get a little tired and the next thing I know it was two in the morning, I didn't even know I fell asleep! I had a stiff neck when I woke up so I decided to move to my bed, it was only 2 am what's another 6 hours? **(A/N: remember, she has a job to go to)** I woke up to the sound of birds outside, I looked out the window and what I saw I could not believe…there in the tree a bird was dieing from the heat of the sun, I went to the bathroom, grabbed the cup that was lying on the counter, filled it up with water then I went to the window and was going to open it, but even the window was hot as hell, I opened it anyway and I threw the water at the bird, it went back to chirping and flew away. I went through my suitcase to look for my clothes for the day, I decided on baby blue shorts and a gray shirt, I had my pink hair in a messy bun. I went downstairs to find everyone eating breakfast, "hey guys!" I said cheerfully, Kunkuro was about to scream when Garra stuffed Kunkuro's mouth with some scrambled eggs, "don't even thing about it!…Idiot!" Temari just rolled her eyes, "so, Sakura want some breakfast?" I looked at the time, it was 7:56.

I sighed, "dammit, I don't have time…I'll see ya later, call your grandmother…tell her I'm coming" then I was out the door, I started to run, but it started to get hot so I walked the rest of the way, I knocked on the door, the door opened and I was greeted by Temari's grandmother, "hello! I'm here for work!" I smiled at her.

"oh, wonderful…here, please take these boxes to that mini shrine there" she was about to enter and I was about to pick up a box, "oh by the way deary, here is your uniform" she handed me a pare of red pants and a white shirt **(A/N: for all of you who ever seen Inuyasha, it's the clothes Keade wears, and if you don't know who Keade is, then it's what Kikyo wears…I totally forgot what they were called)** _'_you have got to be kiddin me…in this hot weather?' I wore it anyway, hey I didn't wanna loose the job! I came out wearing my uniform, and started to take the boxes to the mini shrine. I was down to my last box and I decided to clean up the shrine, I took some scissors lookin thing and decided to cut the bushes that looked like a tree by now…finally when the bushes and trees looked like normal bushes an trees, I cleaned up the pond that was there and replaced the water, I dusted off some of the dirt that was on the two stoned benches, then I went over to the swing and cleaned that off, it was dusty and had dried mud on it so it took awhile to get that off. After I was finished in the front yard, I decided to check out the garden in the back, it was beautiful, but it had too much weed and that fountain in the middle had too much vines growing on it. So I decided to clean up I pulled all the weeds lucky for me they were long enough so I could pull them, I was thinking of pulling off the vines off of the fountain, but it looked cool so I kept it, I went over to the side of the fountain to see how to make it work, but I found nothing so I asked Temari's grandmother, she told me that all you had to do was put water inside and it'll start by itself, I went back out side and put fresh clean water and it started to work, ah another job well down, I thought…it was about 2 in the afternoon, hey I just made 60 bucks! **(A/N: go back to 3****rd**** chapter, that's where it explains her payment)**

**Normal POV:**

Temari's grandmother came out, "oh how wonderful of you to do this Sakura, her is your payment, there's an extra 20 in there, oh and say hi to my granddaughter for me" she went back inside and Sakura stayed outside, she sat on one the stone benches and looked at the people walking by her blew in the wind, she felt so tired at it was really hot, thank god there was a tree shading the stone benches, Sakura laid down and looked up at the tree, then suddenly a girl wearing a blue and white uniform came up to her, "ummm, hello I'm Migumi, Jamino…and ummm is it okay if we hang out here?" Sakura sat up strait and looked at the two girls, she nodded and they started to talk. Pretty soon it was 3:30 and the girls had to leave. Sakura just made two new friends, she was about to change her cloths, but decided not to…it was actually very comfortable and the breeze was great! Sakura went to the noodle place that was close by and ordered some oden and raman to go. She went back to the shrine and decided to change clothes, people were starting to look at her weirdly. She entered the shrine like house and changed.

Sakura returned to her baby blue shorts and gray shirt and walked around, she hadn't really gotten a tour of the town. Sakura stopped by a place where there were maps for tourist, she grabbed a map and also bought a Popsicle. She was looking down at the map and failed to notice the pole she was closer and closer to, that is until someone called out, "hey! Girl! Look out for the pole!" Sakura turned to the person who yelled it out, then came the !CRASH! And the !BANG! Then the occasional !OOWWWW! Before Sakura knew what happened she was on the ground, "hey…uhh….are ya okay?" Sakura looked up at the guy who just asked the stupid question.

"am I alright?! Do I look like I'm alright?!" she yelled out, also making a scene **(A/N: oh boy…it's inner Sakura! Watch what you say around her boy!)** the guy looked at her, "hey, I was just askin a freakin question, calm the fu-flip down!" yelled the boy **(A/N: hey the boy has guts, to stand up to inner Sakura like that)** Sakura smiled sweetly, "your right, it was my bad, I'm really sorry…here's how sorry I am…" suddenly the boy was on the ground before he figured out what pushed him, "that's how sorry I am little boy!" then Sakura stormed off in a really bad mood. The guy just sat there and said to himself, "people at Hokkaido are crazy, I'm never coming back here again"

**WITH SAKURA**

**Sakura's POV:**

As I stormed off, I realized that it really was my fault, then she said to herself, "ya know sometimes you come out at the worst times?" then an image of inner Sakura came up, sigh

"you know, talk into yourself is the first sign of insanity?" Sakura turned around and saw Garra, "oh hey Garra, where's Temari?…and umm…Kunkuro?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a scream.

"I'm guessing that's Kunkuro?" Garra nodded, "well, you know where Kunkuro is…" then he came up to Sakura, "hi…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura had an anime sweat drop, Kunkuro left, "well, as I was saying you know where Kunkuro is, now about Temari…I have no idea, she's either with…"

"Sakura!" yelled somebody behind her, Sakura tuned around and saw her grandmother…

"Sakura!"

"isn't that your…"

"Grandmother?!"

"…uhh…yeah, grandmotha-AHHHHHH! What're you doing?!"

"WE HAVE TO RUN!!!!" and so Sakura and Garra ran away from Sakura's grandmother, well okay Garra was forced, but they were…ah forget it Garra was dragged off and Sakura was the one dragging him.

**Sorry it's short, I just wanted to update okay bye! Please don't kill me! . **


	5. Please Read!

**sorry but i'm gonna have 2 put this story on hold guys, i'm really sorry if u were waitiing 4 me 2 update, then tell u this, but i need to finish my other story. i'll come back on this right away after my other story is complete, so again sorry and please w8 until then, if u move on i'll understand...**

**Thank You:**

**Sakura aka ALittleInEveryone**


	6. I'm Back! And Ready To Start Soon!

**hey! i'm back. and i'll be posting the new chapter for "So Much For My Life" soon, so please be patient with me! i'll post it up ASAP! thnkx!**


	7. Ninja Academy Here I Am

\/p>

-1**Well it took a while, but I'm back…yea I know very long wait right? Again sorry, anyway on with the fic…**

Sakura ran as fast as she could, which was a little hard considering she was dragging Garra, she noticed Temari and grabbed her as well when they were far enough she stopped and Garra looked like he was attacked by a bunch of hungry evil wolves and Temari looked like she was about to kill Sakura, "explain to me why you were dragging me" said Temari dusting herself off. 

"sorry I was running away from my grandmo----"

"SAKURA!" her grandmother yelled.

"uh oh here we go again" he said as the three of them started running…again, but this time Garra and Temari weren't being dragged Sakura. When the coast was finally clear, they took a deep breath and collapsed on the soft grassy ground.

"man…swallows air…that old…swallows air lady runs swallows air…fast for her swallows air…age" said Garra heaving heavily.

"I…swallows air…agree" said Sakura and Temari in unison.

"lets go home" said Temari getting up from the ground.

"…but what about Kunku----" before Sango could even finish his name…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Kunkuro as he ran around the group. Sakura, Garra and Temari had anime sweat drops on their heads and just continued walking to the direction of the house. As Kunkuro ran around them screaming Sakura was becoming annoyed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…hey Sakura did you know your vain is popping out of you head? Wow…that sucker's popping" he said. Sakura covered his mouth.

"if you keep screaming around me, I swear if your scared of me now, you'll be scared out of your wits to what I'll do to you" she said in a dangerously low voice. Kunkuro shut his mouth and moved over to Temari.

"that's what you get for screamin all the time" said Temari, they reached the house and Sakura went to her room.

-----------------------

_**Couple Months Later**_

----------------------

Sakura was sweeping at the shrine, it was filled with teens hangin out. It had become a very good hang out spot and Temari's grandmother loved the company. "hey Sakura…I love the pond! The fished are so cute!" yelled some random girl. Sango smiled and put the sweep away.

"hey Sakura!" yelled Temari. She turned around and waved back at Temari.

"oh hey Temari, what's up?" she asked. 

Temari shrugged, "but…school will be starting soon at Ninja Academy…so me, Garra and Kunkuro will be going in a day or two. I was wondering if you we're gonna go with us" she said.

"I've made enough money to bye the tickets, but I cant pay for all the books and fees for the school, just some of them" said Sakura sadly.

"oh that's ok, my parents could help you out, my parents are very kind people" said Temari. Sakura beamed at her, she hugged her tightly and said thank you.

"you have no idea what this means to me!" she yelled/said.

"I think I do…so you better start packing your things…I've got to get some gifts for my friends back home, I'll see you at home" Temari waved and Sakura got out of her uniform, she was going to take an early leave. 

-------------------

_**Airport**_

-------------------

Sakura was nervous and excited all at the same time, _'this is it…I'm going to be a Ninja student soon squeal'_ they called their flight and they got on the plane. Sakura was sitting next to Temari and they chatted happily. Garra got stuck with Kunkuro and was just starring out the window and Kunkuro stuffed his face with chips. "god Kunkuro, Choji's rubbing off on you too much" said Garra staring back at the window.

After a couple hours, they arrived in Tokyo, Japan and they felt like carp, all their was, was airplane food and non of them were too fond of that. "Sakura, you'll be staying at my dorm for a while…so lets go to school. We'll take care of your enrollment tomorrow morning" they drove to school in a taxi and they all collapsed on their beds and fell asleep.

------------------

_**Next Morning**_

------------------

Temari and Sakura had taken care of her enrollment papers and was walking around campus, school didn't officially start until tomorrow and Sakura was trying to get use to the campus. As they walked along the school campus they were greeted by a blond, blue eyed girl wearing a purple turtle neck shirt that showed off her midriff and purple skirt with fishnets on her knees, "oh hey Temari…whose the girl with the big forehead?" asked the girl. Temari looked at Sakura and she looked like she was going to attack the girl in front of her. _'how dare she say that I have a big forehead!'_ though sakura.

"this is Haruno, Sakura she's new here. I met her in Hokkaido…umm, Sakura this is Yamanaka, Ino" said Temari.

"so, did you tell her about Sasuke? Because he's mine yo know" she said with confidence.

"oh please Ino, Sasuke will never be yours, come on Sakura" said Temari, "don't worry about her, a lot of people here thinks she's a slut…but they shouldn't think, they should know she is" said Temari. **(sorry to people who like Ino, but she might be dissed in this story, I'm still trying to decide)** they continued walking and soon they came upon a group of people. "hey, hey! Did you guys miss me?" said Temari. They all turned around, they all came and hugged her, "hey guys, this is Haruno, Sakura" Sakura waved and Temari began introducing. "this is Hyuga, Hinata" she said pointing to the girl with dark blue hair pearl colored eyes wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"hello, Sakura nice to meet you" said Hinata as she poked her two pointer fingers together.

"this is Shikamaru, but stay away from him he's mine" Sakura laughed and smiled at Nara, Shikamaru. He got up and looked at her, he had a green muscle tee and a pair of blue jean shorts.

"what a pain" he said then giving a wave at Sakura then laying back down. **(heir sitting down, Temari's next to Shikamaru, they're going out)**

"this is Akimichi, Choji" she said pointing to a guy who was currently eating chips, he had brown hair wearing a blue shirt with black shorts.

"hello munch Sakura munch" he said between chips.

"and this is---"

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! Believe It!" he yelled. Sakura looked at Temari and she shrugged. 

"that's his catch phrase" they all became good friends fast and pretty soon they were sharing secrets like they knew each other since they were little.

**Okay, that's it. Please review I know boring, but hey give me a break I'm loaded with work, but I'll update soon cause this week I have school off…whoooooooo! Thank kami-sama for spring break! Hehehehehe!**

\/p> 


	8. School Has Begun

**Hey I'm back…sorry I'm late for updating, but school is so bothersome, here's the next chapter.**

"so Sakura, how did you meet Temari?" asked Hinata digging through her backpack for her iPod.

"oh, well I actually met her in Hokkaido, but I live here in Tokyo" said Sakura.

"so were you on vacation in Hokkaido?" asked Naruto grabbing Hinata's left earphone piece, Sakura didn't fail to notice the blush on Hinata's face and she smirked.

"no, I was sent their by my evil parents, they didn't want me to come here so they sent me to Hokkaido to visit my grandmother and go to a nursing school there, I hate them for sending me there" she said with rage in her eyes. Everyone looked at Naruto worriedly and Sakura had an imaginary question mark on her head.

"you shouldn't say that about your parents you know, be glad you even have some" he took off the earphone and walked away from the group.

"did I do something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"well you see, Naruto doesn't exactly have parents, they died a long time ago at least that's the story and he's been alone since he was a baby, no one wanted him because he had the nine tai--" Shikamaru covered his talkative girlfriends mouth and continued her sentence.

"they only person to actually take care of him is one of the sensei's that teaches the lower kid classes…Iruka-sensei, they have a lot of things in common and that's mostly why he took care of Naruto" said Shikamaru feeling sorry for Naruto. Sakura saddened and got up.

"where are you going Sakura?" asked Temari.

"I'm gonna go look for him, I'll see you guys later" **(I'm not sure if I've mentioned this, there appearances are when they are older the Shippuden series, but Sasuke hasn't left, no one has…)** Sakura walked around the campus looking for the cute blonde haired teen, which was rather difficult since she didn't know her way around campus that well, she looked around everywhere and bumped into someone, she landed strait on her bum, she glared up and found a black haired boy with the blackest eyes she has ever seen wearing a pair of jeans and a muscle tee.

"watch where your going next time" he stated looking down at her. Sakura gritted her teeth and got up on her own.

"I'll watch where I'm going when you watch where your going" she said to him.

"I figured someone with such a big head would come up with a better comeback but maybe I overestimated your abilities" he said smirking at her.

Sakura was glaring daggers at him now and was about to punch the living daylights out of the rude obnoxious guy in front of her when she noticed the blonde haired teen she was looking for. She pushed the guy aside and ran towards Naruto who was leaning on a huge tree trunk sitting down looking at the grass as of it was the most interesting thing in the world. The other teen boy watched the girl run and shrugged and continued in his way, that is until someone yelled out his name.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!!" yelled one girl of the group.

"aw man not again" he said as he sprinted out of sight.

Sakura stood in front of Naruto blocking the suns rays making Naruto's vision a little darker. He looked up and noticed Sakura, she sat down beside him, "hey…I'm sorry if I offended you or anything, I was just remembering how my parents forced me to go to Hokkaido…listen I'm sorry about your parents, are you ok?" she said.

He nodded and started to speak, "it's ok, you didn't know…it's just… the subject is a little touchy for me, but I'm fine thanks for coming to apologize, lets go back shall we?" he asked. Sakura nodded and they walked towards their group of friends. And as they walked the noticed the black haired boy that insulted Sakura running for his life. Sakura made a face and pointed at the running teenager.

"wh…why is that guy being chased by those girls?" she asked.

"oh, that's his fan club…he's pretty popular with the ladies" said Naruto, who was used to the whole 'girls chasing after Sasuke business'

"what's his name? i met him earlier today" she asked.

"why, got a little crush on him?" teased Naruto, Sakura hit him on the back on the head.

"hell no! I just want to know the name of the guy who insulted me, come on slow-poke lets go" said Sakura running towards their group of friends. "konnichiwa minna!" she yelled, they looked at her and at Naruto who smiled at them.

"hey, so did you guys make up?" asked Temari.

"yea…and Sakura promised to buy some ramen for us…her treat" said Naruto smirking at her.

"NANI?!" she yelled confused, everyone sighed, "when the hell did I promise that?!" she yelled angrily at Naruto. Before Sakura could give Naruto a good beating, Temari stepped in.

"Naruto…Sakura's got to save her money for right now…so maybe when she finds a job" said Temari. Naruto sighed and laid back on the grass.

"guess I'm not getting a free lunch today" he was hit by something on the head, he glared at Sakura who pretended to whistle as she looked up at the sky, he picked it up and noticed it was a shoe, he looked at Sakura's feet and noticed she still had her shoes. "hey Sakura…where the hell did you get this shoe from?" he asked as he noticed everyone of them still had their shoes.

Sakura looked at him weirdly, "what shoe?" she asked.

"very funny, the shoe I'm holding…you know the one you threw at me" he said, everyone looked at Sakura who was just as confused.

"what the hell are you talking about? I didn't throw a shoe at you" she said.

"then this shoe just happened to fall from the sky…" he said sarcastically.

"hey Uzumaki, that's my shoe!" they all looked up and noticed Sasuke.

"what the _hell_ are you doing up there Sasuke? And…when the hell did you even climb up the fuckin tree?" asked a girl with brown hair in two buns and soft light brown eyes, she wore a Chinese style design shirt that had a black dragon on it, a pair of black tight jeans and red sandals.

"beat it meatball head **(hehehe, sailor moon)** I am trying to hide from the evil girls chasing after me" he said putting on his shoe since Naruto tossed it at him.

"make me chicken hair" a group of girls came out of no where.

"have you seen Sasuke-kun?" asked one of the girls.

TenTen looked up at the tree through the corner of her eyes, "nope…you might want to check over there though" she said pointing at some random direction/place. Once the girls were gone Sasuke came down from the tree and thanked TenTen, "it's ok…beside's you can repay me by cleaning my half of the music room tomorrow.

"WHAT!" he yelled, she looked at him and gave him a face, he sighed and walked back to his dorm.

"you are too nice to that jerk-wad" said Sakura.

"wow, he must've done something really wrong to you" said TenTen, "wait who are you?" she asked.

"oh, sorry…this is Sakura, Sakura this is TenTen, I met her in Hokkaido on our family vacation…" said Temari.

"by the way TenTen have you seen my cousin Neji?" asked Hinata, everyone didn't fail to see her blush and she replied with a stutter.

"n-no, I- I h-haven't s-seen h-him" she said nervously as they all stared at her, she knew they knew that she had a crush on Hinata's cousin. So that's all everyone did for the rest of the day, talk, tease, listen to music and relaxing enjoying the time they had until school officially started…which was tomorrow.

(1)(2)(3)(4)(5)(6)(7)(8)(9)(10)(11)(12)(13)(14)(15)(16(17)

Sakura woke up to the sound of her annoying ass clock, she removed the covers that hid her head, she glared at the digital alarm clock and made a shock gaze, she quickly shot out of bed and took a quick shower, she got dressed in a pair of khaki mini shorts with a pair of black leggings that stopped right under her knees, she grabbed a black muscle tee and put on her black chucks. She grabbed her things and ran to her homeroom. She arrived just as the final bell rang and she sat next to Temari. "you were almost late" said Temari giving her a look that said, _'woke up late didn't you'_ Sakura smiled nervously and looked in front of the class where their teacher said something about getting into their groups. Sakura saw everyone get out of her seat and she was confused, she went up to the teacher and she nodded.

"well, I guess you can go with Naruto and Sasuke for right now" she said. Sakura nodded and walked over to the blonde haired teen and the uncaring black haired teen.

"hey Sakura, you in our group?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke.

"great, not only am I stuck with a big annoyance like you Naruto, but now I'm stuck with a retarded girl who will only flaunt over me" he said looking at them with a smirk.

Sakura glared at him, "flaunt over_ you_? Oh please, like someone like you is worth my time…stop being such an egoistical bustard and get you fucking head out of your ass!" she yelled. Everyone looked at Sakura shocked and amused, no one ever talked to Sasuke like that and got away with it, but what was more shocking was that it was a girl.

"do you know who your talking to?" he said getting very, very close to her, so close it made all the girls jealous, except for Temari Hinata, TenTen.

"yea I do, your Uchiha Sasuke, a huge ladies magnet and think your superior then everyone else, do us all a favor and get your fucking head out of your fucking ass so you can see just how much of a bastard you are!" she yelled, oh boy…inner Sakura came out again…sigh.

Everyone gasped and watched intently as to what THE Uchiha Sasuke was gonna do, and what he did was completely shocking, and made all the girls angry as a mother fucker…

Sakura stayed still not yet realizing what is happening, eyes as wide as plates was, she could feel a tingling sensation on her lips, she stared at the eye closed Sasuke who was invading her space. He was a little close for her liking; he finally stopped what he was doing looked at the still shocked Sakura.

"guess that shut you up" he said smirking, right then and there the bell rang. The students walked away and Temari grabbed Sakura away from Sasuke.

"Sakura are you ok?" she asked her friend who was still paralyzed. Sakura finally got out of her frozen state and she took off. She could hear her friend call for her but her legs wouldn't stop, when she stopped she realized she ran into the forest. She walked slowly and found pointy object on the floor, she picked it up and inspected it, and it was a kunai. She saw the bush next to her and it she threw the kunai at the bush and heard someone curse. Sakura looked at the person in front of her…

"what are you doing here?" she said a little nervous, awkward, mixed emotions to be around him.


	9. Sakura Looks 4 Job Secrets?

**Ok ok, I know I haven't updated in…a while…hehehehe but don't get mad. My summer vacation just started so I'll be updating more often. I'm sorry to keep u all waiting…but I really need more reviews please, it's what keeps me motivated. I mean I'm only writing because of you people. Please thank you well here's the next chapter.**

"you almost got me there" he smirked, looking at the nervous girl in front of him. Sakura observed him, then rolled her eyes.

"that's too bad, I was hoping I hit the mark" she said turning around and walking away, but before she could take even one step he grabbed her arm. She froze, not really wanting to get close to this guy, but he was making it really hard. She didn't really want to but she did it anyway, she turned around and faced the annoying boy that held on to her. "what else do you want from me Uchiha?" she asked, grabbing her arm back.

"I've never had a girl speak to me like the way you did during class" he stated.

"then this is a very special moment, I'm glad I was here to share it with you" she said sarcastically. "now if you don't mind, I have to go" she turned around again and walked away from turning back to see the playful smirk on the teenage boys face.

"hmm…this is going to be a very interesting year…very interesting" then he walked to his dorm.

"hey Sakura!!" yelled someone behind her, she turned around and saw Temari. "where'd you run off to? We've been looking everywhere for you" she said/asked.

"oh…it's a force of habit sorry, I tend to run when I'm confused or embarrassed, call me weird but yea…" she said laughing nervously.

Temari shrugged, "well the group and I are going to get food, wanna come?" she asked.

"yea, food would be great…I'm starving" they walked to the rest of the group and they headed to the cafeteria.

It's been a couple days, Sakura and the group **only the girls though** sat around her dorm looking through newspapers for any place that's hiring. Everyone sat in silence, the only noise that was heard was the highlighter connecting with the paper and of course pages being turned. Everyone jumped as TenTen screamed and jumped up from the floor, "I found one! It's perfect! It's close to here and the pay not half bad" she said shoving the paper in front of Sakura's face.

"we should go check it out first thing tomorrow morning" said Temari looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"yea, that would be best, I'm kinda tired" said Hinata also looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"I agree, we'll check it out tomorrow" they looked at each other then at the door, "hey girls" said Naruto who has a goofy smile on his face.

"what the--"

"what are you doing here Naruto?! Get out!! This is a girl's ONLY slumber party!!" they yelled in unison. They threw pillows at him, but he dodge them quickly and was already halfway down the stairs.

"have fun!" he yelled. They all shook their heads, they grabbed their sleeping bags and set them up.

"so what are we going to do now?" asked Sakura. Suddenly the lights turned off, and Temari put a flashlight under her face and made a creepy face.

"funny you should ask that" she replied.

"oh boy…this is going to be a long night" said TenTen.

Somewhere…other than where Sakura is in Tokyo Japan:

"honey…do you think we did the right thing?" asked a woman with very light pink hair and brown eyes asked the man next to her, who had brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"I think we did sweet heart, besides if we didn't we'd be in bigger trouble then we we're before we sent Sakura to be a doctor" he said.

"you're right, I just hope that we--"

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, thank you for waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Yamanazi are waiting for you in the other room, please follow me" said the woman in a made uniform. They followed the nurse to the other room and sat down.

"I'm so glad you came here, so has she started school yet?" asked a very beautiful woman with long waist length dark purple hair and grey/blue eyes. She smiled sweetly and sat next to her husband, who had black hair and shocking green eyes.

"yes, she has, she just started a couple days ago actually" answered Mrs. Haruno.

"well, that's good what school is she going to?" Mr. Yamanazi asked.

"well, she's going to Sapporo Medical University in Hokkaido, we figured it be best that she learned there in Hokkaido" said Mr. Haruno. **Sapporo M.U. is an actual Med. School, my cousin from my mom's side of course will be going there next year we're very excited**

"excellent school, I'm glad she got in" said Mrs. Yamanazi. "now, about the deal with our son..."

"so, everyone ready?" asked Temari. Everyone nodded and they all left to go to the office that Sakura was going to work at. They stared at the huge office and then looked at each other, "well in you go Sakura" they gave her a little push, "good luck!!" they all yelled. Sakura smiled nervously and fixed her skirt, she never really liked wearing skirts, but she had to impress the employer right? She walked into the office and waited in line.

Couple hours later:

Temari, TenTen, and Hinata came back after getting a call from Sakura, "so how'd it go?" asked Hinata.

"I'm not sure yet…they'll give me a call if I made it or not" said Sakura. "hey do you guys mind if we get some food? I'm starving" they nodded and went to a local diner."

"so Sakura do you think your parents found out yet?" asked Temari.

"they haven't called me yet…hahaha, but I'm not sure. I hope not though, I barely started here and I plan to stay until I graduate…no matter what my parents say or no matter the obstacle, I will stay here" she said.

"that's the spirit, so everyone done?" asked Temari. They all nodded and split the bill, except Sakura since she's still saving up.

"thanks again guys" said Sakura.

"for what?" they asked in unison.

"for paying for me, I really appreciate it" she said gratefully.

"it's no problem Sakura, what are friends for?" they said.

"awhh…come here" they got into a group hug and they laughed. "you girls are the best" they laughed again and they continued on there way.

**Ok, yea really short I know and I'm sorry…I really wanted to update as soon as possible, to make sure you guys we're still with me. Please review!! And tell me if I need improvements hahahhaa, besides the whole updating quicker thing. And if u guys have any ideas tell me. It doesn't matter, whether it be a funny scene, stupid scene, romantic scene or somethin that popped in your head…besides umm… "M" rated thing. Please review! Tell me what you think!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ: Ok, so I got a review saying this story needs more Sasuke and Sakura scene (not that I'm complaining), and for those of you waiting for that, don't worry. I will be writing more about those two later on, but as for right now it's more like a love hate relationship. Just a couple chapters and it'll change, but if you really want it that bad I guess I could change the pattern a bit, as long as you guys would be satisfied ok, well here's the next chapter. Please reply in your review.**

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock…wait she didn't have an alarm clock, last time she checked she destroyed the insolent peace of molded plastic, she sat up and looked around, "finally Sakura, we thought you died in your sleep or somethin" said Temari holding an alarm clock in her hand. She saw TenTen and Hinata there as well, they were wearing weird clothes, it's as if it was a school uniform…

"awwh you gotta be kidding" she said as she put her head down, Temari handed her, her uniform.

"no joke Sakura, come on get up we have to get to school" said Temari. Sakura nodded and went to the bathroom; she put on the uniform and observed it.

"ano…it's not that bad, better then other uniforms I've worn" she said to herself. The uniform consisted of brown boots that stop below the knees and middle thigh length black socks. The skirt was very fitting, a bit short for Sakura's tasting, it was brown the style of a traditional uniform skirt with the folds, the shirt was long sleeves and was white and brown, the tie they wore was colored yellow indicating they were juniors. **(if you wanna see it, the links on my profile, the ties were different colors for different grades) **she stepped out of the bathroom and looked at all three of them, "well shall we go guys?" she asked. They nodded and walked to the school. "so how come we have uniforms all of a sudden?" she asked.

"it's not all of a sudden, usually after breaks they let us have free dress the first week, because there are some new students who haven't gotten their uniforms yet, they don't want them to feel even more nervous about the new school so they let all the kids settle in and get their uniforms, you get it?" asked Temari.

"oh, well that's nice of them" said Sakura.

"yea, and that's why were on of the top schools, because everyone's like a family and each one of us is dedicated to this school" Hinata smiled.

"yup, and so everyone wants the best for the school" said TenTen.

"wow, this school's very different, I think I'm gonna like it here" she said. They walked to class and waited for the teacher to come in. Sakura was smiling as she talked with her friend… that is until the all famous Sasuke came in.

"hey pinky" he said poking her forehead. Sakura touched her forehead and glared at Sasuke.

"there's a thing called personal space and I'd appreciate it of you got out of mine" she said, and turned back to her friends.

"ohayo gozaimasu minna" said the sensei.

"ohayo gozaimasu sensei" they all said.

"well, lets start the lesson shall we?" then he started writing n the chalkboard. Everyone copied it in their notebooks, and pretty soon class was over and was time for lunch. They packed up their things.

"I made lunch today" said Hinata smiling as she pulled out 3 bentoo boxes. She opened them and everyone drooled. It looked delicious, filled with all sorts of food. The group unstuck their chopsticks and started to eat.

"Hinata is the best cook I know, aren't we lucky today" complimented Naruto. Hinata blushed and continued to eat. After everyone was full, they packed up the bentoo boxes and put them aside.

It was the end of the day and everyone went back to their dorms. Sakura dropped her book bag at the end of her bed and then collapsed. "what a tiring day" she said to herself, she was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang. She looked at the phone as if it was magically gonna come to her, she sighed and got off the bed. "hello?" she answered her voice sounding bored. There was a pregnant pause, "yes, yes of course I still want the job, thank you very much you wont regret hiring, arigato gozaimasu" she put the phone down, then squealed happily and did a happy dance.

"umm…Sakura, what are you doing?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around and found Hinata.

"oh…eeto…hi Hinata, hahaha, I got a call from that company that was looking for a secretary, they said I got the job" she said happily. Hinata smiled.

"that's great Sakura! Now you can save up your money, I so happy for you" they jumped up and down and laughed. "I cant wait till we tell everyone" she said.

"yea I know! I'm so excited about this" said Sakura. "oh yea…did you need something?" asked Sakura.

"oh right, I usually make lunch for everyone and I wanted to ask you what you wanted tomorrow" said Hinata.

"oh, well anything you cook I'll eat Hinata. Seriously your cooking is delicious" Sakura complimented.

"oh, I'm not that great, I'm sure you'd cook just as well as me with the proper training" Hinata blushed.

"you're too modest, as for me? Well my cooking's ok, but compared to yours it's nothing special" said Sakura.

Hinata laughed, "oh ok…are you sure you don't want anything special for lunch?" she asked.

"well…I have been craving strawberry shortcake for a while, but you don't have to" Sakura said.

"perfect, I'll make it for us then, that's my specialty too" Hinata smiled, Sakura looked at her and smiled as well.

"thanks Hinata" Sakura said as Hinata put on her shoes.

"for what?" she looked at Sakura confused.

"for being a great friend, and coming all this way to ask me what I wanted for lunch" she explained. Hinata smiled.

"it's not a problem, well I'll see you tomorrow" she did a peace sign and left. Sakura smiled and watched the girl run to her dorm room. She walked back to her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell in a peaceful slumber. Luckily, she finished her homework at school and therefore had nothing else to worry about.

The Next Morning:

Sakura walked towards the way to school, she seemed dazed. She slept well, so she didn't know what was wrong with her, she didn't fell sick. She decided not to worry about it; she turned the corner only to be tackled by a huge white dog. Sakura rubbed her head and looked at the dog in front f her. "hey big guy, didn't see you there" Sakura got up and petted the huge dog.

"Akamaru! Come back here!" Sakura looked forward and saw a guy with dark brown hair, to red marks on his face wearing the schools boys uniform. Which consisted of brown dress pants, a brown jacket, white inside shirt and the tie, though this boys tie wasn't in place, it was just around his neck. "oh..umm sorry is my dog bothering you?" he asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

"no, not at all…oh right, hi I'm Sakura Haruno" she stuck out her hand.

"oh…hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka" they shook hands and walked to the school. They would've talked the whole way there, except of course the 'oh so famous' Sasuke had to come and interrupted their nice conversation.

"hey pinky" he greeted her, she glared at him.

"shut it chicken hair!" she retorted. They continued to bicker and Kiba just watched, then he started laughing.

"you guys sound like an old married couple" he said.

"we are not a couple!" they both yelled at him.

"grrr…stop copying what I'm saying!" said Sakura. Kiba had long gone because he didn't want to be late. They heard the final bell and ran for it. The teacher made them stand outside the classroom for being tardy. "thanks a lot chicken hair, thanks to you I was late for class!" she yelled.

"hey don't you dare blame me, you're the one who wouldn't stop arguing with me!" he retorted.

"shut up!" Sakura yelled.

"you shut up!" he yelled back.

"both of you shut up!" said the teacher and closed the door again. They both sighed and continued to stand in the hallway. Sakura looked out the window and had the perfect view of the P.E. field; you could see the girls and boys running and some playing volleyball, or basketball.

'_I have to admit…Sakura is pretty cute'_ Sasuke thought, _'though she has a bad ass temper…maybe that's why I'm getting attracted to her…because she's got spunk and that's new to me'_ he thought as he observed her.

She looked over his way, "what are you looking at?" she said looking at him confused. He blushed a bit and turned the other way. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back at the P.E. field. Sakura looked thought the corner of her eyes and observed him. '_well…I guess I'd be lying if I said he didn't look hot…wait what?! No! Sakura snap out of it! You cant like this, this…this jerk-wad who doesn't know the first thing about women…but I have to admit…he is really cute'_ Sakura turned her eyes to the field again, though not really seeing it, because she was lost in her train of thought. :sigh:_ 'this is going to be a long year'_ Sakura thought.

1234567890098765432112345678900987654321

A boy with dark black/purple hair and green/blue/gray eyes sat in his bed and he seemed a bit dazed. His head was down his hair covered his eyes, and in his hands was a beautiful engraved picture frame. In the picture was him as a kid and next to him was a cute little girl with pink hair though her green eyes were shut, she was smiling because the boy in the picture was giving her a piggy back ride, they were looking at each other completely oblivious to the person taking the picture. He touched the glass and looked intently at the little girl, a tear slipped his unusual yet beautiful eyes and it fell on the glass of the picture frame. He hugged it and the only thing that escaped his lips was the name of the girl he fell in love with since his childhood. "Sakura…" he suddenly felt a pain within his chest, he clenched his heart and collapsed on the floor, the glass of the picture frame was cracked. And again, the word that left his lips were, "…Sakura"

There was a knock on the door, it opened and a gasp was heard, "master Daisuke!" she yelled.

**Man…I hope that guy is ok…wait who is he anyway? Well review and you'll find out in the next chapter, but if you don't…then I guess you'll have to wait. So please review so you can continue with the story. I know its short, and that's my bad. At least I updated though right?**


	11. PLEASE READ THIS

**hey guys...**

**i've been thinking and i kinda lost interest in this story.**

**i dont think im gonna make another chapter of it...i have lots of ideas with this story but i dont think i wanna continue.**

**i've lost all my energy for the story. i think i'm just gonna go back to writing different stories.**

**just tell me what you think. should i continue or stop.**

**though i have to admit i lost interest in this story...so**

**i dont know, i think i might just stop the story from here...**

**or i might delete it...**

**tell me what you guys think...**

**i think the story is dragging a bit, but u guys tell me what you think.**

**i'll continue if you guys want me to, but if not then i'll just delete it or suspend it**

**sigh...well ja ne for now**


End file.
